Lostpedia-Interview:Jorge Garcia
:Lost Soul ist für dieses Interview verantwortlich. Jorge Garcia spielt die Rolle des Hugo "Hurley" Reyes in Lost. Die folgenden Fragen wurden von Mitgliedern des Lostpedia Forums und des Lostpedia Wiki eingesandt. Das Interview wurde per E-Mail geführt. ---- Lostpedia: Du unterhältst selbst ein Blog, in dem Du auch Lost gelegentlich erwähnst. Anfangs veröffentlichtest Du einige Posts zu dem Thema, dass die Produzenten von der Idee mit dem Blog nicht besonders begeistert waren, weil sie vor allem Angst vor "Spoilern" hatten. Offensichtlich hat sich das Thema erledigt, da Du ja immer noch fleissig Beiträge schreibst, aber gibt es irgendwelche ernsthaften Einschränkungen oder Regeln, die Du dabei beachten musst? Wirst Du offiziell dazu ermutigt, die Sendung in Deinem Blog zu erwähnen, oder ist eher das Gegenteil der Fall? Ich habe mit dem Bloggen begonnen, weil ich all diese "Vorschau auf den Herbst"-Magazine gesehen habe, in denen Lost einfach nicht vorkam, weil wir erst im Winter auf Sendung gingen. Ich war der Meinung, das Blog würde bei den Leuten eine gewisse Spannung aufrecht erhalten, während sie auf den Beginn warten. Aber es gab da ein paar Leute, die sich Sorgen darüber machten, dass die Zuschauer beim Lesen des Blogs Spoiler finden könnten. Also kam ich zu der Entscheidung, das entstandene Aufsehen sei zu groß, und hörte damit auf. Einen Tag später oder so dachte ich dann aber, dass es doch auch lustig sein kann, ein Nicht-Lost Blog zu schreiben. Lostpedia: Ich habe den Eindruck, dass Hurleys Charakter in Staffel 4 nicht mehr so sehr für die komischen Momente zuständig war, und wenn doch, dann war der Humor viel zynischer als früher. Wie empfindest Du diesen düstereren Hurley, den die Drehbuchschreiber sich da ausgedacht haben? Das war eine sehr interessante Wendung, ich fand es vor allem sehr interessant zu sehen, was aus Hurley wurde, nachdem er die Insel schon einige Zeit verlassen hatte. Es hat mir die Gelegenheit gegeben, ein paar andere Seiten dieses Charakters zu zeigen. Ich bin gespannt, was als nächstes passiert. Lostpedia: Hurley ist eine sehr abergläubische Person. Kannst Du uns einige Deiner ausgeprägtesten Aberglauben verraten? Also, ich habe meinen Aberglauben von meiner Großmutter geerbt. Man gratuliert jemandem zum Beispiel nicht vorzeitig zum Geburtstag, das bringt Unglück. Und man macht übrigens auch keine Witze über Tote, denn sonst kommen sie nachts in Dein Schlafzimmer und zupfen an Deinen Füßen. Lostpedia: Der "Hurley Vogel" war ein großes mythologisches Rätsel in den Finals der ersten beiden Staffeln. Wie deutest Du das und kannst Du uns ein paar Einblicke geben, wie die Szenen im Drehbuch beschrieben wurden? Wenn wir gerade über Drehbücher sprechen: Behältst Du Deine Drehbücher nachdem die Episode abgedreht wurde, oder landen sie im Müll? Ich habe vergessen, wie die Szene im Finale der ersten Staffel beschrieben wurde. Ich glaube aber, dass die Verknüpfung mit "Hurley" erst später stattfand. "Hurley Vogel" wurde er erst in Staffel 2 genannt, meine ich. Ich behalte alle meine Drehbücher. Ich habe viele Zeitschriftensammler, in denen ich die endgültigen Drehbücher aufbewahre. Ich habe auch ein paar Drehbücher von Szenen aufbewahrt, die grundlegend umgeschrieben wurden, damit ich mich auch in ein paar Jahren noch an die ursprüngliche Story erinnern kann. Momentan befindet sich das aber alles in einer Kiste, während ich umziehe. Lostpedia: Du hast in früheren Interviews verraten, dass das Spielen von Computerspielen eines Deiner größten Hobbys ist. Wie war Deine Reaktion auf das Spiel "Lost: Via Domus"? Würdest Du Dir wünschen, bei zukünftigen Lost Computerspielen aktiver an der Entwicklung beteiligt zu werden? Ich war ein bisschen erstaunt, dass man sich nicht auf einen Deal einigen konnte, bei dem unsere richtigen Stimmen im Spiel verwendet werden durften. Und mein Gesicht sah ziemlich gruselig aus. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit zukünftigen Anfragen dieser Art umgehen würde. Grundsätzlich finde ich, dass Spiele zu Kinofilmen oder TV-Serien eher nicht zu den Besten gehören. Ich denke, es würde wohl vom Konzept abhängen. Lostpedia: Ich habe viele Theorien gelesen, nach denen Hurley vielleicht der wichtigste Charakter bei Lost ist und den Schlüssel zur Lösung einiger der größten Rätsel darstellt (zum Beispiel sollte er ja eigentlich gar nicht an Bord des Flugzeugs sein). Hast Du das Gefühl, dass wir uns mit dem tiefgründigeren, dunkleren Hurley in diese Richtung bewegen? Wenn ja: Wie geht es Dir mit dieser Last, die ultimative Lösung mit Dir herum zu tragen? Mir gefällt die Idee, dass Hurley der Schlüssel zu allem ist, besonders wenn das bedeutet, dass mein Job dadurch sicher ist. Lostpedia: Für mich persönlich war Deine "Apollo Riegel"-Szene mit Michael Emerson in eine der bewegendsten und denkwürdigsten Einzelszenen aus allen vier Staffeln. War die Szene im Drehbuch so vorgegeben? Wie seid Ihr an diese Szene herangegangen? Was glaubst Du, war die "Botschaft" dieser Szene, und wie empfindest Du die Reaktionen der Fans darauf? Wir denken nicht über die Botschaft nach, während wir arbeiten. Wir haben uns darauf gefreut, diese Szene zu spielen, und hatten Spaß daran, all die verschiedenen Zwischentöne herauszuarbeiten, die darin mitschwingen. Auf einer Theaterbühne hätten wir die Szene wahrscheinlich auf 20 Minuten strecken können. Nachdem wir weiter gedreht hatten, haben wir aber festgestellt, dass wir einen Unterton übersehen hatten. Deshalb ist die Szene zwar gut, aber sie hätte noch besser sein können. Lostpedia: In der Zukunft unterhält sich Hurley mit toten Personen. Wenn Du einen Schauspieler, der die Serie bereits verlassen hat, zurückbringen könntest, um wieder eine normale Rolle zu spielen, wer wäre das und warum? Das hängt davon ab, ob die Person dann noch immer tot wäre oder nicht. Denn ich mochte die Richtung, in die sich Hurley und Libby bewegten, bevor... Du weißt ja, was passiert ist. Lostpedia: Was ist Dein Lieblingsmoment in Staffel 4? Aus der Sicht eines Schauspielers konntest Du in dieser Staffel ein wenig mehr Einfluss auf die Geschichte nehmen. Wie hast Du diese Veränderung empfunden? Wie siehst Du Hurleys scheinbare Verbindung mit der Insel, vor allem nachdem er Jacobs Hütte gesehen hat? Mir fallen da zwei Situationen ein: Der Dreh im Helikopter hat sehr viel Spaß gemacht. Als wir gedreht haben, wie wir in den Ozean abstürzen, haben wir sogar eine Explosion veranstaltet. Und dann ist da der Moment, in dem Jack Hurley in Santa Rosa besucht. Während Hurley da sitzt und die Wand anstarrt, ist etwas sehr Aufregendes passiert. Ich will jetzt nicht ins Detail gehen, aber es fühlte sich so an, als sei Magie in der Szene. Lostpedia: Was denkst Du, war der entscheidenste Moment in Hurleys Erzählstrang bis hierhin? Und welche Staffel war aus Hurleys Sicht die beste? Charlies Tod hatte wahrscheinlich die größten Auswirkungen auf Hurley. Es ist schwierig zu sagen, welche die beste Staffel ist. Staffel 1 wird aber immer etwas Besonderes bleiben. Lostpedia: Wie hast Du Dich gefühlt, als Du erfahren hast, dass Charlie getötet werden würde, Ihr wart ja schließlich beste Freunde? Wie gehst Du als Schauspieler an ein so schwieriges Thema heran? Jetzt da er tot ist: vermisst Du die Szenen mit Dom? Auf jeden Fall vermisse ich es, in den Pausen auf Doms Handy Scrabble zu spielen. Was mir am meisten gefallen hat, war, dass Hurley keine Ahnung von dem hatte, was passieren würde, als Charlie auf das Boot ging. Das verhinderte, dass die Szene zu sentimental wurde. Genau wie der Moment, als Libby stirbt, und alles, was Hurley zu Ihr sagen kann, ist, es täte ihm leid, dass er die Decken vergessen hat. Lostpedia: Warum bist Du eigentlich noch immer bei dieser Serie, obwohl Deine Rolle ein perfektes Sprungbrett für andere langfristige Projekte sein könnte? Bleibst Du bis zum Ende dabei, weil Du wissen möchtest, wohin es sich entwickelt, oder weil Du den Charakter, den Du spielt, so gerne hast? Naja, erstmal bin ich vertraglich verpflichtet, bei Lost weiter mitzumachen. Aber was viel wichtiger ist: ich liebe meinen Job. Ich lebe in Hawaii und arbeite in einer Serie, die mit nichts Anderem im Fernsehen vergleichbar ist. Lostpedia: Wenn Du die Gelegenheit dazu hättest, was wäre die eine Sache, die Du an der Serie (an einer Folge, einer Staffel oder der Serie als Ganzes) ändern würdest? Die Witze über Snacks. Lostpedia: Was magst Du an der Serie oder am Prozess, wie sie entsteht, am wenigsten (falls es da überhaupt etwas gibt)? Eines der körperlich anstregendsten Dinge, die man bei Lost tun muss, ist das Gehen am Strand. Normalerweise trägt man am Strand Sandalen und schlendert gemütlich dahin. Aber mit voller Absicht lange Strecken zu laufen, das ist Scheiße. Lostpedia: Bei Deinem ersten Vorsprechen hast Du Sawyers Rolle gesprochen. Was hat Dich an dieser Rolle so interessiert? Warst Du geschmeichelt, weil Damon und JJ Dich so unbedingt dabei haben wollten, dass sie die Rolle des Hurley extra für Dich eingebaut haben? Wie lief das Vorsprechen ab? Als ich reinkam, wussten Sie, dass sie mich sehen wollten, aber sie hatten kein Material für mich da. Also ließen sie mich Sawyer vorlesen. Ich war gar nicht wirklich für diese Rolle bei dem Vorsprechen. Aber dann haben sie ein paar Szenen für mich geschrieben, um testen zu können, wie ich beim Studio und beim Sender ankomme. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich die einzige Person im Raum, die für Hurley vorsprechen sollte. Später habe ich dann erfahren, dass sie diese Rolle nur für mich geschrieben haben. Da fühlt man sich schon ziemlich besonders. Lostpedia: Wohin würdest mit Deiner Karriere als Schauspieler nach Lost gerne gehen? Siehst Du Dir die Folgen eigentlich an, nachdem sie fertig geschnitten und produziert sind? Und wenn ja: was ist das für ein Gefühl, Deine Szenen aus der Perspektive eines Zuschauers zu sehen? Ich habe noch nicht herausgefunden, was ich nach Lost machen will. Die Frage ist auch nicht wichtig, so lange das Material gut ist. Ich sehe mir die Folgen an, wenn sie im Fernsehen ausgestrahlt werden. Ich schaue sie gerne, weil manche Dinge sich während der Bearbeitung noch verändern können und ich beobachte immer gerne, wie sich die Wirkung dadurch verändert. Lostpedia: Was war Deine Lieblingsserie als Kind? Wer oder was hat Dich persönlich so sehr beeinflusst, dass Du mit der Schauspielerei begonnen hast? Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich als Kind immer gerne ALF gesehen habe. Aber als Jugendlicher waren es dann doch eher die Indiana Jones Filme, die in mir den Wunsch geweckt haben, Schauspieler zu werden. Lostpedia bedankt sich bei Herrn Garcia für die Zeit, die er sich genommen hat, um dieses Interview durchzuführen.